villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Carpenter
Johnathan "John" Carpenter is one of the board members of the Chaank Industries and a minor villain in the 1994 British-American sci-fi/horror movie Death Machine. He was portrayed by William Hootkins, who also portrayed Max Eckhardt in Batman. Biography John Carpenter is one of the executive board members at Chaank and an wealthy businessman who also skilled with guns. He once presided and watched over some of the corporation's illegal and controversial projects including the Hardman project. He and a few other Chaank employees recently watched over the failed Hardman project which is cybernetic suit of armor worn by its human pilot and designed to be a military weapon. It happened in a demolished roadside diner where everyone except a surving and scared waitress inside has been slaughtered by that same malfunctioning secret project, a man in failed Hardman armor. The woman tells the news media that the mechanical humanoid in a battle armor is a human being which she calls a "man-machine". Back at the Chaank LA headquarters, the new CEO Hayden Cale who took over after the recent and gruesome death of her predecessor Bob Nicklesen, hold the board meeting discussing the problems and the media's attention surrounding Chaank. Though He along with the other board members including Scott Ridley disagrees with Cale, Carpenter knows that the Hardman Proect was a complete failure and recommended it to be shut down along with other suspect projects ordered by Cale to be decommissioned. The next day, Capenter and Cale returned to Chaank only to find the mutilated body of Ridley had an implanted life-sign transmitter. She investigates and finds out that whatever killed him came from the infamous vault 10. Taking matters in her own hands, she terminates Dante's employment and seals the vault. Dante is about to shoot her when the eco-warriors show up and take everyone hostage. The eco-warriors demand access to the building's secure area in order to destroy the company's digital bonds, but Cale refuses to cooperate. Raimi, the leader of the gang, goes to their alternate plan to cut through the bulkhead leading to the containment area. Dante, sensing his chance, "helps" them by suggesting they cut through one of the vaults surrounding the containment instead, suggesting they start at vault 10. Once the vault is open, Dante jumps in and activates his invention, called The Warbeast, which promptly kills one of the eco-warriors. Raimi flees, meeting up with Yutani and the subdued Cale and Carpenter. Dante broadcasts his demands over the monitor system, demanding that his employment be reinstated, and that Cale will be "interfacing with him on a regular basis". Later Carpenter along with Cale and Yutani, entered an elevator while trying to escape War Beast. Carpenter, taking the gun in his hand, trying to take control of the situation while trying to get away. War Beast eventually found them and savagely killed Carpenter in the end by dragging his clawed and injured body down the hole in the elevator floor. Trivia *He was named after the legendary horror movie director John Carpenter, the creator of the Halloween film series and the 1982 horror remake The Thing. Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased